


She's Boxing Clever

by silv3rbloodalch3mist



Series: Come On, Take Me Home [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silv3rbloodalch3mist/pseuds/silv3rbloodalch3mist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'So, how are we bothering Gajeel today?' Bixlow asked with a grin, sliding onto the bench next to Gajeel and grinning at the two mages. The Iron Dragon Slayer resisted the urge to beat his head against the table, knowing that Bixlow’s presence would just encourage Cana. </p>
<p>'I’m asking him who tops, him or Levy,' Cana said, a mischievous smirk alighting on her lips." [For the prompt, "Dominant"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Boxing Clever

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder for today's prompt; pLEASE KEEP YOUR FICS AND ART OUT OF "50 SHADES" TERRITORY AND KEEP IT ALL SAFE AND CONSENSUAL. THE PROMPT IS "DOMINANT", NOT "ASSAULT".
> 
> There, I said my piece. Enjoy as I continue the trend of not actually writing smut for smut week. There's some Bixanna if you squint really hard??? Again, takes place in Nest fic verse. Title from the song "Pure Morning" by Placebo.

“Okay, so who tops; you, or Levy?”

Gajeel choked on his ale at the sudden question, coughing loudly and pounding his chest with his fist while he tried to clear his airways. Cana watched with a grin, and not for the first time, Gajeel started to seriously question their friendship. It had been a quiet day so far, and Gajeel had been hoping - probably foolishly - that nothing notable would happen today.

Of course it would be Cana that would shoot his hopes for a peaceful afternoon in the face.

“What the _hell_ brought that on?” he wheezed, his throat still burning. The Card Mage shrugged, resting her chin on her interlocked fingers and peering at him through hooded eyes.

“Just curious,” she replied, shrugging. “Because I know you, and I know Levy, and I’m just wondering how that collision of _stubborn_ works out in bed. One of you has to be a secret sub, I’m just not sure who.”

“Oh my god I’m not havin’ this conversation with ya,” Gajeel grumbled, covering his face as he felt the flush from his ears move to his cheeks.

“Oh come on, you’re among friends here!”

“I am seriously questioning that.”

“Come _oooon,_ ” Cana whined, flopping dramatically across the table. “Why won’t you tell me?”

“Because it’s fucking private?” Gajeel said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. “What happens between me and Levy is _our_ business, not yers.”

“Levy and I, not me and Lev-”

“Hops, _shut up._ ”

“So, how are we bothering Gajeel today?” Bixlow asked with a grin, sliding onto the bench next to Gajeel and grinning at the two mages. The Iron Dragon Slayer resisted the urge to beat his head against the table, knowing that Bixlow’s presence would just encourage Cana.

“I’m asking him who tops, him or Levy,” Cana said, a mischievous smirk alighting on her lips.

“I’m not telling you anything,” Gajeel growled, and Bixlow nodded.

“Then it’s Levy,” he said, and Gajeel snapped his head towards the Seith Mage.

“What the fuck? I _just_ said I’m not talking about it and that’s the conclusion ya come to?”

“Well obviously you don’t want to tell because you’re embarrassed,” Bixlow said sagely, and Gajeel could practically feel the other man smirking at him from under his helmet. “Don’t worry, we don’t judge here. In fact, congrats! Personally, I wouldn’t mind having Levy boss me around.”

“Oi, that’s my fiance yer talkin’ about.” Gajeel was seriously growling now, the sound rumbling roughly from his chest as he made to stand up, and Bixlow held his hands up in surrender.

“Just makin’ conversation.”

“Keep yer conversation away from Levy’s sex life, asshat.”

“Did you just call him ‘asshat’?” Lisanna asked with a grin as she sat next to Cana, and Gajeel stared at her blankly for a moment before groaning, pressing his hands against his face while his head fell back against the wall.

“I hang out with Wendy too much,” he muttered, grimacing when the rest of the people at their table laughed. “Fuck all of you.”

“Buy me dinner first,” Bixlow crowed, and Gajeel rolled his eyes so hard they nearly popped out of his head. Bixlow could be great most of the time, but sometimes it was like dealing with another Totomaru. So basically, an _enormous pain in the ass._

Gajeel took a long pull from his ale as Cana explained to Lisanna what they were talking about, waving the middle finger of his free hand in the Card Mage’s general direction. Lisanna hummed, tapping her chin.

“Good question…” she drawled, and Gajeel groaned.

“Aw come on, not you too,” he whined, rubbing his forehead. Lisanna smiled sunnily at him, and Gajeel felt shivers run down his back. She was way too much like her sister sometimes.

“I think it’d be Gajeel,” she said, earning looks of disbelief from Bixlow and Cana.

“Really?” the brunette asked, eyebrow quirked.

“Explain,” Bixlow said.

“Please don’t encourage them,” Gajeel pleaded, looking at the youngest Strauss sibling imploringly. But she happily ignored him, turning to face Cana.

“Well he’s like the boss of all the Dragon Slayers or whatever, right?” she started, and Gajeel pinched the bridge of his nose.

“ _Drake,_ ” he grumbled. “I’m the Drake, get it right. Wait, no, don’t talk about it at all!”

“So he’s got the whole Alpha Male thing going on,” Lisanna continued, again ignoring the Dragon Slayer.

“But don’t you think because he does have to do the Alpha Male thing all day, he’d want someone else to take charge at night?” Cana countered.

“I hate all of you,” Gajeel said flatly.

“Yo, Mira!” Bixlow called, waving the waitress over. “We want your input!”

“ _No, we don’t._ ”

“What can I help with?” Mirajane asked, though there was a mischievous curl to her smile that made Gajeel believe she knew exactly what they were talking about and was just waiting on her turn to give her opinion.

“Levy or Gajeel, who tops?” Lisanna said, and her sister hummed thoughtfully.

“What’s the arguments for both?” she asked, and Gajeel groaned loudly, sinking in his seat. Just as Bixlow opened his mouth, grinning evilly, the front doors swung open and who should walk in but Levy, Jet and Droy trailing after her.

“ _Run,_ ” Gajeel called out to her, but the other mages at the table had already locked their sights.

“Baby Blue, come here please~” Cana cooed sweetly, waving the Solid Script Mage over. Shooting a wary look at the rest of Team Shadowgear, Levy walked over, letting Cana hug her waist in greeting.

“What’s going on?” she asked slowly, looking over the group. Gajeel was shaking his head with wide eyes, making a throat-slashing motion with his hand.

“We were just wondering something,” Lisanna said, the picture of innocence as she batted her eyelashes at the other woman.

“Okay? Shoot, I guess,” Levy said, resting her hand on Cana’s head. Gajeel groaned, letting his head drop against the table.

“We were wondering who’s more dominant in your relationship,” Mirajane said sweetly. “You or Gajeel?”

Levy was quiet for a few moments, her expression one of confusion. “... What, like sexually?” she said, one eyebrow moving towards her hairline.

“Exactly,” Bixlow said with a grin.

“I don’t know what annoys me more,” Levy said after a few beats. “That you were harassing Gajeel about it or that you think me so uncreative that we only do it one way.”

_“LEVY!”_ Gajeel shouted, looking up at his fiance in horror. She shrugged, her lips curled up in that familiar, mischievous way that he normally loved so much. Right now, he just wanted to crawl under a rock. 

“Technically didn’t answer them,” she sang, and Gajeel was out of his seat in a heartbeat, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the guild hall.

“Alrightwe’releavingnow,goodbye,” he said quickly, taking long steps towards the door. Behind him Levy was laughing, and his ears burned.

“Hm,” Bixlow said. “Change my vote to Gajeel,” he told Cana, and Levy turned to pout at him.

“Oi! I take offence to that!”

_“Don’t encourage them oh my god.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, it's almost all my weird brotps in one fic! Yaaaaay! This takes place when Levy's like 19 and Gajeel's 22, so right before she becomes guild master. People apparently marry pretty young in Fiore, so it's within the realm of possibilities. Also, super marrieds Gajevy is the best Gajevy, fight me.


End file.
